1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a novel molecular alloy of O2and H9 and a method of producing such a molecular alloy.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
H2O forms at least 15 stable (1) and metastable crystalline (2-5) and amorphous ices (6-9). Its rich phase diagram displays a range of exotic behavior such as symmetric hydrogen bonds (10-12), superionic ice (13, 14), and multiple critical points (15, 16).
Applicants excited H2O with high-energy x-radiation in order to access a larger portion of the energy landscape at high pressure. Although at ambient pressure x-rays are known to produce metastable free radicals in molecular systems or to induce stable reactions by overcoming kinetic energy barriers, documented examples of x-ray induced transitions at high pressure have been extremely rare.